Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computerized method of determining whether portions of a video are part of the same continuous video segment. The invention also relates to a computer readable medium having computer-executable instructions for performing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a person will determine whether there is a discontinuity in recorded video content by manually inspecting the actual video content of consecutive frames of the video content. This person will also manually inspect the video content of the portions of video before and after the discontinuity in order to determine whether the portions are part of the same continuous video segment or whether they are unrelated video portions that probably should not be combined.